


Remember When...

by LazySintastic13 (EmeraldWriter)



Series: Rose Garden [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Unrequited Love, opposing kingdoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 08:30:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21443260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13
Summary: Remember the times when we were young—wild and free?
Relationships: Cinnamon Roses, Papyrus (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Papyrus/Rose, Papyrus/Rosella Sans
Series: Rose Garden [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934
Kudos: 8





	Remember When...

_ Remember the times when we were young—wild and free? _

Papyrus dodged to the left, his red velvet cape caught, ripped by a large icicle aimed at him. 

_ Remember the time when status and power matter? _

Rose jumped up and sprinted out of the bones shooting at him with velocity, his dress caught, tearing parts of it to shreds. His own cape was long since torn to smithereens. 

_ Remember the time … where we weren’t enemies?  _

Both of their crowns were long since lost from their heads. Cracked and covered in dirt. Yet no one stopped. 

Papyrus summoned a barrage of bones while Rose brought up ice beneath him. 

The bones were flying at breakneck speed, aimed to kill. 

The ice enclosed around the targeted skeleton, aimed to protect. 

_ Had we been born in the same kingdom, maybe we would’ve been fighting side-by-side.  _

_ But as we looked at each other, you stand on the other side.  _

Rose summoned up icicle spears, aimed and fired. 

Papyrus used the chance to push forward and ran straight to Rose. A bone ready in his hand. 

_ Remember …  _

Rose’s concentration was expended to have his magic move to follow Papyrus, and he couldn’t move because of that. 

He couldn’t move. 

Couldn’t move. 

_ The time when …  _

The ice shattered into tiny withering glitters. Once a upon a time, there were like stars. 

Papyrus could only embrace his enemy. Could only cry without a sound. 

_ We fell in love?  _

Rose chuckled weakly, barely able to return the embrace. His eyes stung, but he was smiling. “... You win … this round … Paps.” 

Papyrus choked out a response. Gripping tighter as he ignored the bone he used to pierce Rose. Ignoring, failing to ignore, the decaying of their body—thinner and thinner. “... I’m sure … you’ll win … next round.”

Rose slowly closed his eyes, his smile ever present with tear-stained cheeks. In all the times they sparred, he never won. 

He never wanted to. 

“It’s ... a promise.” A weak breath—his last. 

The dress Papyrus held suddenly felt empty and heavy in his arms. There was dust inside. It was an old dress after all. Just an old dress. 

_ I always remember our times together.  _


End file.
